


Dark Apprentice

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: Luke strikes Vader down and takes his place as the Emperor's new apprentice - and his lover.





	Dark Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterbug84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbug84/gifts).



The Dark Side of the Force takes a grievous toll, and he wears that price upon his ravaged face for all the galaxy to see. It is a monstrous visage indeed.

Oh, he can disguise his true appearance with Sith sorcery whenever he wishes, of course, and frequently does so, especially for those situations which require a certain amount of… _delicacy_. On such occasions he becomes Sheev Palpatine before the rise of his Empire once more – not conventionally beautiful, no, he’d already been too old for that, though one might reasonably have said ‘distinguished’, perhaps, or even ‘kindly’.

This is the face he uses now with his new apprentice. It is not wholly unlovely, and he wants to play it safe. The young Skywalker is powerful, to be sure, but he can also be unpredictable, recalcitrant and violent, traits inherited from his late father, and the Emperor has thus far been keeping the boy on a very short leash.

In other words, Luke is confined to the Emperor’s private chambers in the Imperial Palace, and he is kept mildly sedated. This is one of the reasons Luke spends most of his time in bed.

The Emperor’s bed, that is. And lately, the Emperor has been spending quite a lot of time in bed with him.

‘Your Majesty…’ murmurs Luke drowsily into the pillow as the Emperor slips under the covers beside him.

When he rolls into the Emperor’s embrace, he is already well-prepared for penetration and offers not the slightest resistance when the Emperor guides himself between Luke’s legs and slips inside of him.

The sex which follows is gentle and practically soporific. Roughness is so terribly uncivilised – a sign of insecurity, of weakness. Moreover, sedation has slowed down Luke’s responses, and as a consequence he lasts and lasts and lasts. They rock into each other slowly for a while, and then the Emperor stops and whilst still buried, he pets Luke’s hard cock, his deft fingers dancing along the shaft and probing the sweet spot at the base of the crown until glistening, viscous strings spill from the tip.

‘Ohhh…’ moans Luke wantonly, eyes the colour of the sky open wide as he arches his spine and jerks his hips, encouraging the Emperor to resume his thrusts.

The Emperor is pleased to oblige him, with a rhythm that is steady, strong and controlled, commencing the gradual ascent to climax. Luke sighs and twines his arms around the Emperor’s shoulders, looping them fast about his neck, urging him closer, bellies touching, and into a hot-breathed kiss.

Luke is an enthusiastic kisser, and their tongues joust and parry as that inevitable, pleasurable tension gathers and builds –

The Emperor emits an involuntary squeal of surprise as Luke bites down _hard_ on his lower lip, teeth sharp enough to draw blood, and flips him over onto his back. For a half-second he is about to take action to defend himself, to summon his lightning to his fingertips, but he soon realises that this is no betrayal. No, indeed. Now Luke is on top and riding the Emperor’s cock and setting the rhythm of their sex, and he craves more, more, _more._ Their pace is accelerating –

Orgasm is sudden, irresistible and unexpectedly intense. It’s never happened like this before. The Emperor emits a second, involuntary squeal of surprise as his mask slips and his true, damaged face is revealed –

Luke sees but doesn’t seem to care. He cries out with satisfaction as his cock begins releasing its volleys of semen, never more beautiful than when he is coming.

Well, the Emperor is impressed in spite of himself. He tells himself that young Skywalker is making excellent progress in his submission to the Dark Side. He chooses not to notice how the apprentice may have started to master to the Master…


End file.
